


Stars (They Make Me Wonder Where You Are)

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hispanic Characters, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mother-Son Relationship, No Dialogue, Outer Space, Planets, Prompt Fic, Sad, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Stargazing, Stars, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 5 (June 5): StarsWhen Lance was little, he loved looking up at the stars. It was his biggest dream to one day explore them. Now that dream has come true. He wonders if his parents are looking up at them right now, and thinking about him too...Oneshot/drabble





	Stars (They Make Me Wonder Where You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Stars

When Lance McClain was little, there was nothing he loved more than the stars. Okay no wait--he loved his family too. So the nighttime sky came in a close second. His brothers and sisters, even the ones that were older than him, loved to try and catch the lightning bugs that floated around their yard. But Lance? He would’ve much rather just sit on his mother’s lap, listen to her name each of the stars and planets in soft Spanish. 

_ Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno _ … Even little  _ Plutón _ who Lance’s brothers swore wasn’t a planet anymore, just a big rock. It didn’t matter though because Lance really did love them all. 

But Lance had grown up by now. Now he wasn’t a little boy with scraped knees and wide eyes; he was a young man with a sly smile, quick joke. He wasn’t home anymore either. He had a new duty, one to his whole entire universe. And even though he loved it, he loved his friends and he loved actually doing something with his life… He missed his family too. 

Sometimes Lance wondered if his family was looking up at the stars too. Were they okay? Were they missing him? Did they still think of him?

Lance vowed that he’d make it home to them. And when he did, he’d tell them all about what seeing the stars really was like. 


End file.
